Little Boy Blue transcript
(The scene goes over to the Library. The camera pans over to a bookshelf and Whyatt appears from behind a red book.) Whyatt: "Hi, so glad you're here. It's me Whyatt." (A secret door appears behind Whyatt. Whyatt enters the door and arrives in Storybook Village.) Whyatt: "Welcome to Storybook Village where all our fairy tale friends live." (Whyatt's super duper computer begins beeping and he looks at it.) Whyatt: "Oh look, my mom has some chores for me to do, let's go." (Whyatt runs over to his beanstalk house. Along the way, he notices Jill.) Whyatt: Hi, Jill." (Jill waves back at him. He then arrives at his beanstalk house.) Whyatt: "Hey, Mom, I'm home." Mrs. Beanstalk: "Oh good, here's a list of chores for you to do in this house." Whyatt: "Let's see, # 1: clean the dishes, # 2: take the trash out, # 3: make my bed, # 4: fill my water # 5: feed Puppy and # 6: take out the recyclables." Whyatt goes off to do his chores. He cleans the dishes, takes the trash and recyclables outside, makes his bed, fills the water and feeds Puppy. Whyatt: "I'm getting kind of exhausted, I think I'll just rest here a bit. (Whyatt falls asleep, when suddenly Mrs. Beanstalk shows up.) Mrs. Beanstalk: "Whyatt, what's going on around here?" Whyatt: "I was doing my chores, but then I got exhausted and-" Mrs. Beanstalk: "And you fell asleep on the job." Whyatt: "But, I-" Mrs. Beanstalk exits the living room. Whyatt: "I got exhausted and I fell asleep on the job, What can I do to fix things with my mom in the 1st place? this sounds just like a super big problem, and a super big problem needs us, the Super Readers." (Whyatt takes his super duper computer out.) Whyatt: "Call them with me, say 'Calling all Super Readers'." Young Kids Echo: "Calling all Super Readers." Whyatt: "To the book club." Young Kids Echo: "To the book club." (Whyatt runs over to the book club.) Whyatt: "Come on, to the book club." (Whyatt arrives at the book club.) Whyatt: "Whyatt here." (Pig enters.) Pig: "P is for Pig." (Red enters.) Red: "Red Riding Hood rolling in." (Princess Pea enters.) Princess Pea: "Princess Pea at your service." (Puppy enters) Puppy: Sounds Whyatt: "And you; say your name." (Pause for the answer.) Whyatt: "Great, we're all here; together, we will solve my problem." (Everybody else enters the book club and heads to their personal chairs. Whyatt enters his super duper computer into the database and information is uploaded into it. Then Whyatt takes the stand.) Red: "Okay, Whyatt, state your problem. Whyatt: I was doing my chores in my house, but then I got exhausted and fell asleep on the job, then my mom came in, and she was not very proud at all." Princess Pea: "Oh, my peas." Pig: "Oh dear." Whyatt: "How can I fix things with my mom in the 1st place?" Red: "Good question, Whyatt," Whyatt: "when we have a question we look-" All 4: (except Puppy) In a book. Pig: "Which book should we look in?" Princess Pea: "Peas and carrots, carrots and peas, book come out, please, please, please." (A book with the title Little Boy Blue flies out of the bookshelf.) Whyatt: "Let's read the title of this book." Whyatt: (reading the title of the book) Little Boy Blue....... Red: "Oh, my, it's my good friend, Little Boy Blue's book." Whyatt: "We know what to do; we need to jump into this book and find the answer to my question." Whyatt: "1st, we look for super letters, then we put them in our super duper computer. Whyatt: Super duper computer, how many super letters do we need? (A screen with the message '_ _ _ _ - _ _ - _ _ _ _' appears on the computer screen.) Whyatt: "In this story, we need 10 super letters, then we'll get our super story answer." Whyatt: "It's time to transform, ready?" All 4: (except Puppy) "Ready." Whyatt: "Arm's in: put your arm in." (Everybody else puts their arms out.) Whyatt: "Super Readers-" All 4: (except Puppy) "To the Rescue!" (Pig transforms into Alpha Pig.) Alpha Pig: "Alpha Pig, with alphabet power! (Red transforms into Wonder Red.) Wonder Red: "Wonder Red, with word power!" (Princess Pea transforms into Princess Presto.) Princess Presto: "Princess Presto, with spelling power!" (Whyatt transforms into Super Why.) Super Why: "Super Why, with the power to read!" (Puppy transforms into Woofster.) Woofster: "And Woofster, with dictionary power!" (The Super Readers are standing in the book club.) Super Why: "Together we are-" All 5: "The Super Readers!" Super Why: "Why Fliers." (The why fliers appear and the team hops into their Why Fliers.) Super Why: "We're ready to fly into this book." (The Super Readers fly into the Little Boy Blue book.) Musical Narrator: Super Readers to the rescue it's time to fly with the Super Readers cause we've got a problem to solve Super Readers to the rescue Super Readers working together with the power to read into books we fly to find the super story answer in Super Why Super Readers to the rescue (The Why-Fliers land and the team jumps off them.) Princess Presto: "Presto! we're in the book, Little Boy Blue." Super Why: "Let's read, Why Writer, highlight." (The why Writer shines a light on the story sentence.) Super Why: "Read with me." Little Boy Blue worked on the farm yard. (The Scene shifts over to a 2D version of Little Boy Blue, working on the farm yard, and his mother shows up.) Super Why: His mother wanted him to look after the sheep. Little Boy Blue's Mother: "Little Boy Blue, remember to look after the sheep." Super Why: He was looking after the sheep, when suddenly, he fell asleep on his job. (The Scene shifts to Little Boy Blue falling asleep on his job.) Little Boy Blue's Mother: "Oh, obviously." Super Why: "Just like I fell asleep on my job." Super Why: "And that Super Readers is why we are in this book, both me and Little Boy Blue fell asleep on our jobs." Alpha Pig: "Let's see what Little Boy Blue's father does about Little Boy Blue." Wonder Red: "To Little Boy Blue's father, let's roll. (The Super Readers go over to Little Boy Blue's father by the water well.) Super Why: "Little Boy Blue's father, we're the Super Readers, and we wanna tell you that Little Boy Blue fell asleep on his job, why don't you come over here and see him?" Little Boy Blue's Father: "I'll try to reason with him." Alpha Pig: What does reason mean?" Woofster: "Woofster to the rescue!" Woofster: "With my Doggy Dictionary, I can tell you what any word means." (Woofster takes out his Woofster Doggy Dictionary and the pages turn to the word reason) Woofster: "Reason means another way to say explain, reason." (Woofster closes his Doggy Dictionary and his tail makes a question symbol.) Woofster: "Now we know what it means." (Woofster comes closer to the screen) Woofster: "Woof-de-doo, give your tail a wag." Little Boy Blue's Father: "Now I can go over to my son and explain something to him." (Little Boy Blue's Father walks over to the sleeping Little Boy Blue.) Little Boy Blue's Father: "Little Boy Blue, the sheep need you to look after them." (Little Boy Blue is snoring lightly, but the sheep wander off.) Princess Presto: "Oh my peas, the sheep are wandering of. What can we do?" Alpha Pig: "Alpha Pig to the rescue!" Alpha Pig: “With my amazing alphabet tools, I can make a word that can make the sheep come back." Alpha Pig: "A, B, C, sing with me." Alpha Pig: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H,I, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, Q, R, S, and T, U, V, W, X, Y, & Z, sing with me. Alpha Pig: "Amazing alphabet singing." Alpha Pig: "1st we need the letter ‘S’." Alpha Pig: “Where's the letter S?” (The letter S is right in between the letter R and the letter T) Young Kids Answer: "There." Alpha Pig: "There's the letter S." Alpha Pig: "Now where's the letter H?" (The letter H is right next to the letter G) Young Kids Answer: "There." Alpha Pig: "There's the letter H." (The letter S and letter H go right next to 1 another.) Alpha Pig: "Now do you see the letter E?" (The letter E is right next to the letter D) Young Kids Answer: There. Alpha Pig: "There's the letter E." Alpha Pig: "Alright, where's the other letter E?" (The other letter E is right in the haystack.) Young Kids Answer: "There." Alpha Pig: "There's the other letter E." (The other letter E goes along with the letters, S, H and E.) Alpha Pig: "Now we need the letter P, Where is it?" (The letter P is right next to the letter O.) Young Kids Answer: "There." Alpha Pig: "There's the letter P." (The letter P goes right next to the letter E.) Alpha Pig: "S... H... E... E... P..." Alpha Pig: "Sheep." (The sheep reappear again.) Little Boy Blue's Mother: "Oh my goodness, the sheep are back." Alpha Pig: "Lickity letters, we built the word sheep, and the sheep are back in the farm yard." Alpha Pig: "Let's give ourselves a big thumbs up." (Alpha Pig gives a thumbs up.) Little Boy Blue's Father: "Now we can continue with the farming life." (Just as Little Boy Blue's parents and the Super Readers walk around on the path, the super letters T, B and L, appear from the apple tree.) Super Why: You see super letters? Which letters do you see? Young Kids Answer: "T, B, L." Super Why: T, B and L." Super Why: "Let's put them in our Super Duper Computer." (Super Why puts the T, B and L in his Super Duper Computer. A screen saying '_ _ _ T - B _ - L _ - -' appears.) Super Why: "7 more super letters and we'll get our super story answer." Little Boy Blue's Father: "Let's go pick some blueberries from the blueberry shrub." Little Boy Blue's Mother: "Oh, good idea." (Little Boy Blue's parents walk over to the blueberry shrub only to find it gone.) Little Boy Blue's Father: "Uh oh! Our blueberry shrub is gone, we can't pick blueberries." Woofster: "What are we gonna do?" Wonder Red: "Wonder Red to the rescue!" Wonder Red: "With my Wonder Words Basket, I can help make the blueberry shrub appear again." (Wonder Red opens her wonder words basket and the word ub comes out of it.) Wonder Red: Is this the word Shrub? Let's see. What letters are these? Young Kids Answer: S, H, R. Wonder Red: S. What sound does S, H and R make together? Young Kids Answer: Shr. Wonder Red: Shr. And this says ub. Shr-ub. What word is this? Young Kids Answer: Shrub! Wonder Red: Shrub. Shrub is an ub word, and I love ub words. Time to rhyme! Ub, cub tub. Wonderrefic, you're terrific. Club, scrub, shrub. Wonderrefic, you're terrific, ub! Let's put the word shrub in the empty spot. (The word shrub zooms and makes a new blueberry shrub appear.) Wonder Red: Wonderrefic! You are terrific. We found the word shrub and made a new shrub appear. Little Boy Blue's Mother: And now we can start picking blueberries. Little Boy Blue's Father: Let's get to it. (As Mr. and Mrs. Blue start picking blueberries, the letters Y, O and Z appear from the shrub.) Super Why: You see more super letters. What letters did you find? Young Kids Answer: Y, O, Z. Super Why: Y, O and Z. Awesome. Super Why: Let's put them in our Super Duper Computer. (Super Why puts the Y, O and Z in his Super Duper Computer. A screen saying '_ O _ T - B _ - L _ Z Y' appears.) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Episodes